Remember My Name
by writerfreak2013
Summary: Summary: Hermione decides that an all anal night is just what Ginny needs, but then Ginny makes the mistake of calling her mistress by her real name. Hermione/Ginny mistress/slave BDSM one shot. Prequel to Hermione's Little Whore.


Summary: Hermione decides that an all anal night is just what Ginny needs, but then Ginny makes the mistake of calling her mistress by her real name. Hermione/Ginny mistress/slave BDSM one shot. Prequel to Hermione's Little Whore.

Since Ginny's sixth year and Hermione's seventh, Ginny and Hermione had begun a relationship that quickly evolved into a mistress and slave relationship. Ginny quickly discovered her submissive side. Nightly, they met in the Room of Requirement, Hermione free to bring Ginny to the brink of pleasure.

Ginny met Hermione at promptly 6:00 pm in the Room of Requirement, wearing nothing but the large butt plug Hermione sent in a non-discrete package that left her dorm mates questioning where she went all those nights.

"Tonight my goal is to make you cum ten times, ass play only. You will thank me each time." Hermione told her.

"Yes, mistress." Ginny said, squirming excitedly.

"Did my pretty little whore remember my gift?" Hermione crooned pushing on the butt plug.

"Yes, mistress."

"Bend over."

Ginny bent over and touched her toes. Hermione leaned down and tied her right hand to her right foot and her left and to her left foot.

"My little whore got her tight little ass stretched out with the butt plug," Hermione purred as she pulled the butt plug out and immediately put it back in. Hermione made quick of the first orgasm, fucking Ginny with the butt plug.

"Oh mistress yes, thank you mistress." Ginny moaned.

Hermione removed the butt plug and put two fingers in its place. She scissored her fingers and quickly added a third and then a fourth. Ginny moaned at the stretch. Hermione stretched her fingers until she was able to fit her whole fist in Ginny's ass. Ginny tilted back and forth unevenly struggling to stay on her feet.

"I can fit my whole fist in you, whore. What do you think of that whore?"

"I feel so full, mistress. Thank you mistress."

Hermione slowly fist fucked her and gradually sped up until she was pulling her fist out and shoving it back in.

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming, thank you mistress," Ginny shouted as she came, struggling to stand with her feet still together.

"Spread your legs apart slut," Hermione told her, and Ginny spread her legs with her hands still attached to her ankles. Hermione began to work the fingers of her other hand into Ginny's ass.

As soon as Hermione was able to fit the second fist in Ginny's ass, Ginny was cumming, the muscles in her ass clenching around Hermione's fists. "Oh mistress, I'm cumming around your fists in my dirty little ass. Thank you mistress, thank you for letting me cum."

"Seven more to go, slut," Hermione told Ginny as she began to double fist fuck her. In less than a minute, Ginny was cumming again.

"Aghhh I'm cumming," Ginny exclaimed nearly falling over.

Hermione instructed the room to untie Ginny's hands from her ankles, and tie her hands to the rafters. Hermione's fists never left her ass. Hermione had the room leave enough wiggle room so Ginny could bend her legs.

"Six more to go. Fuck yourself on my fists, slut." Hermione sneered at her. Ginny began to move herself up and down on Hermione's fists, sliding down farther and farther until her was fucking herself all the way down to Hermione's elbows. Ginny's ass spasmed as she came around Hermione's forearms. Hermione took her fists out of Ginny's ass leaving Ginny feeling empty.

"I think you forgot something," Hermione said, slapping Ginny on both cheeks leaving hand prints.

"I'm sorry, mistress. Thank you mistress." Ginny shouted as her ass continued spasming.

Hermione moved her face to Hermione's ass and began to rim her. She licked all the way from Ginny's perineum to the top of her crack, and licked back to her ass hole swirling it around her entrance. Ginny shook as her sixth orgasm began to overtake her.

"Mistress," Ginny shouted. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," Ginny said as she shook with pleasure. "Please touch my pussy. Please fuck me in the pussy, mistress," Ginny begged.

"No, whore, you know the rules. Ass only tonight."

Hermione summoned a vibrator that was 13 inches long and 4 inches thick. She moved the dildo in and out at a slow pace, barely providing simulation. Finally Ginny was carried over the edge for the seventh time that night.

"Thank you mistress," Ginny said, breathlessly. Hermione didn't even take the dildo out, but sped her pace and turned the vibrator settings on low.

As soon as her 8th orgasm crashed over her, Hermione left all 13 inches of the dildo in her ass and turned the vibrator on to the highest setting.

Ginny came over and over again shouting "Thank you mistress, thank you mistress, thank you mistress." After Ginny came about 20 times, Hermione removed the dildo from her ass.

"Play with my pussy now, please, mistress. My pussy is aching so badly mistress. Please just play with my pussy, Hermione."

"It seems you've forgotten my name, slut. I guess that means I won't be touching that pretty pink little pussy for a while," Hermione crooned. Hermione grabbed a butt plug even bigger than the last one, about 5 inches wide and 12 inches long, and shoved it in Ginny's ass.

"Mistress, please don't do this. I just want you to fuck my pussy."

"Maybe if you had remembered my name, you wouldn't have to do this. You can go now," Hermione said. Ginny walked back to the Gryffindor dormitory trying to adjust to the huge butt plug.

Each night when they met again for the next two weeks, Hermione would take the butt plug out and strap Ginny into the fucking machine at top speed for the entire night. Each night ended with Ginny begging Hermione to even touch her pussy, but Hermione never obliged.

One night a few weeks later, Hermione attached Ginny to the fucking machine with the dildo in her ass as usual. From the onset, Ginny was begging for Hermione to touch her pussy. Hermione decided to set a second machine on Ginny fucking her in the pussy with a dildo that grew and shrunk. The dildo started at one inch wide and five inches long, and inflated to 7 inches wide and 14 inches long.

Hermione set both dildo's to a tauntingly low speed, milking Ginny's juices all night. By the end of the night, Ginny was thoroughly fucked out.

"That'll teach you to remember my name, slut," Hermione crooned.


End file.
